


Into The Limelight.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not belong in the limelight, but it follows them anyway... It's time to find out whether they'll stand up to their choices in public, or lower their heads in shame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Limelight.

_**Title: Into The Limelight.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 972.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 17: Lighting up the Menorah.

This is the seventeenth part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

**Summary** : They may not belong in the limelight, but it follows them anyway... It's time to find out whether they'll stand up to their choices in public, or lower their heads in shame...

 

_**Into the Limelight.** _

 

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on Severus' lab door, waiting until he heard that shiver-inducing voice grant him entrance before entering the room.

“Severus, are you busy? I need to talk to you about something...”

 

Curious black eyes shifted from the contents of the chopping board, atop the counter, to him.

“I'm preparing a few batches of fever-reducer for the infirmary, it's a rather simple brew that doesn't need much concentration on my part, so... How may I help you?”

 

A fond smile curved the gryffindor's soft lips at the formality of the question.

“You sound like a shop keeper. A really stuffy one at that. Anyone who heard you speaking to me like that would never guess that you spent last evening kissing me breathless on the London Eye”

 

“Fine!... If his majesty requires less stuffiness, he should certainly have it. Let me re-phrase my question: What do you want, my dear?”

 

Harry laughed and stood up on tip-toes to brush a dry-lipped kiss on Severus' cheek.

“That's much better!” He praised his slytherin gently, giggling softly under his breath when the man sighed with faked resignation.

 

“What's going on? I thought you were getting ready to visit Hagrid”

 

“I was. But then I got an owl from Kingsley and realized I can't answer it without talking to you first”

 

Severus frowned. He pushed away from the counter and went over to the sink, in order to wash off the remnants of the ingredients he'd been chopping up.

“That sounds ominous”

 

“It's not so bad. It's just... Do you remember how Hermione managed to convince the ministry to uphold some of the different seasonal celebrations last year? We followed the wizarding world's old rites for Yule, and the muggle-born's traditional celebrations for both Christmas and Hanukkah...”

 

“Yes, I remember. Her speech about the need for our society to recognize the shifting nature of wizarding demographics was printed in every paper”

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously as his eyes rose to meet Severus' puzzled gaze.

“They are doing it again this year, you know? There was a huge Tree Lighting function at the beginning of December and tonight is the minister's official Lighting Of The Menorah. I was invited to the ceremony, but forgot to confirm my appearance, and now Kingsley's written to remind me that I should go. They like to have me around whenever they are trying to raise public awareness for one thing or other. Everyone follows the example of the Boy Who Lived, or so they tell me.”

 

“If you think you should go, then go. I have nothing against it, Harry. I'm shocked you thought I would.”

 

“It's not that. I want you to come with me, Severus. I think it's time for us to stand up to The Prophets' ridiculous claims and step into the limelight they've created. Let's combat them with their own fire... We should attend this ceremony as a couple, surround ourselves with the acceptance of the cream of the cream of this society, and show the public that we aren't ashamed of our relationship. Let's stand together, facing them all, and allow them to see that we are both happy with this choice. 

“I'll always be this famous, Severus. I'll always be hounded by the press, no matter what I do or where I go. This is something that won't ever disappear. You're going to have to learn to deal with it, my love. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but... I think we need to do this now, before the school resumes and you're forced to deal with the student's constant whispering again”

 

Potion-tainted fingertips pinched the distinctive bridge of Severus' long nose. The dark eyes closed for a second, as their owner sighed with disheartened resignation.

“I don't see how my attending a high profile ministry ceremony that is bound to be, literally, crawling with journalists will put a stop to the student's frenzied whispering.”

 

“People read The Prophet's articles out of curiosity. Public interest will start to die down as soon we give everyone the chance to actually see us. We might be able to turn current opinion around, by behaving exactly like the happy couple that we are. For instance, once we're out in the open Rita won't be able to insinuate so freely that you're keeping me tied up in your lab and feeding me love potions every two hours.” 

 

“I see...”

 

Silence settled as Severus stood there, blinking into empty space like a waking owl. His arms crossed off in a protective little gesture that drove Harry to move forwards and encircle his svelte waist with loving gentleness.

“What's worrying you the most?”

 

“I'm not... charming. I'll get defensive the moment someone gets in my face and say something unforgivable... You'll end up becoming the wizarding world's laughing stock for daring to say you're in love with a veritable grouch who's old enough to be your father”

 

Harry smiled directly into those beautiful dark eyes.

“I'm in love with the bravest man I know. I don't care how others see you, I don't want you to be charming unless you feel the need to be. I don't want you to change for anyone's benefit, least of all my own. I don't love you for who you could become. I love you for who you already are. I love you for who you've always been. I love you warts and all, Severus. If there's anyone out there willing to laugh at me for that, then I pity them. Because that means they've never known what real love feels like. They've never known the joy it brings. They've never had it like I have it right now: cradled like a priceless treasure in the circle of my arms...”

 

 


End file.
